empiresandpuzzlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
When you enter a specific stage, whether via the Map, a Quest, Raiding, or otherwise, you engage in a unique sort of match 3 game. Basic Attacks Using the example image as a reference: # The battle presented is against 4 Ice enemies. # At the top left, there is a way to move a red tile in the 3rd column in order to create a match of 3 red tiles in the 2nd from the top row. # Matching 3 or more tiles of the same element converts each of the tiles into troops. These troops then charge up their column doing damage to the first enemy they strike. #Each match that you make awards mana to any heroes on your team that share the same element as the matched tiles. #When the mana bar of one of your heroes is full, their portrait begins to glow. At that point in time, tapping on the hero will cast their Special Skill . If you tap on a particular enemy before casting the special skill, you can determine precisely which one is to be hit by the attack. Troop Damage *The troops created upon making a match are chosen depending upon the troops that are assigned to the hero/heroes of that element on your team. *If your party has no hero of a particular element (In this case the party has no fire hero), the resulting troops will do only 1 damage per tile. *A green match would do the damage of two troops because both Caedmon and Berden are Nature and use green troops. *Any Specials that increase damage dealt (such as Wu Kong), also increase troop/tile damage. Dragon Shields and Power Shards If you successfully match more than three tiles a more powerful tile will be created: *4 tiles of the same color produces an Explosive Dragon Shield. When you tap the Dragon Shield it will explode 1 tile to each of the four cardinal directions, sending 5 total tiles at the enemy. *5 tiles of the same color creates a Power Shard. These 5 tiles may be in a straight line, a T shape, or an L shape, or a plus - any match involving 5 tiles. When tapped, the Power Shard explodes all tiles of the same color as the shard and sends them scurrying toward the enemy. Element Strengths & Weaknesses (Colors) Each element has another element that it is vulnerable to. The three main elements share a series of strengths and weaknesses, while the remaining two are simply opposing powers. The main three elements are Fire, Nature, and Ice. If your enemy is Fire, then Ice troops will do double damage to them, while Nature troops will do half damage. Holy, Dark or Fire will do the base level of damage with no modification. At this point in time damage done by Special Skills is not affected by the element of the enemy except in situations where a damage modifier is placed by another hero's Special, such as Morgan Le Fay. When cast, Morgan receives reduced damage from all Fire troops as well as Special Skills cast by Fire heroes. Lastly, some enemies (rare titans, various event quest enemies, etc.) will, however, reflect damage of the same element back to the hero. Also of interest: Color Stacking Mana Gains and Ghosting Each tile that is sent at the enemy provides a small amount of mana to each hero of the same element as that tile. In the example above, both nature heroes (Caedmon and Berden) would each receive the same amount of mana that they would have otherwise gotten had they been the sole nature hero on the team. 'Ghosting' is a term that refers to sending tiles down a column in which it will not hit any enemies. Doing this returns extra mana for the match and may be beneficial in finishing off certain enemy team compositions. The percentage of the mana bar that is filled up by each tile is dependent upon the hero's mana speed. Some enemies will display a mana bar and can also gain mana by taking damage or via automatic trickle with each new turn. Once full, they then will use their own special skill. Category:Gameplay